


Takoyaki Meme Discovers (And Mourns) Vine

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, alain lives with takeru and returns to the ganma world every week, and goes to college with takeru and akari, established relationship from a universe i haven't written up to this point yet, i mean i've started it but there's..... a lot, onari and alain are eternal rivals, shibuya and narita think takeala is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: Alain would make Vine references because he's a Takoyaki Meme. Inspired by some Vines I saw on my dash. Credit goes the the original Viners.Expect a mix of joys and sorrows and absolute shennanigans, all part of life at Daitenkuu Temple.





	

Alain learned about Vine, and when he learned it was dying, he asked Akari to make a copy of it for the Ganma World. She worked day and night to make the database of Vines transferrable to the Ganma Realm, and added a secret capability: Ganma could add their own Vines to that server.

 

It was highly illegal, she knew, but so totally worth it. There was a pocket of existence where Vine would live on, through green Eye Runes and inside the echoey halls of a fortress-turned-village.

 

In the meantime, Alain pulled some spectacular shennanigans inspired by the Vines he saw. Here are some of them.

\--

 

"It's summer! I've got my hat on backwards and it's time to fuckin' party!" Alain announced. Takeru and Akari were fighting over a spot near the fan. Onari glanced up from the crossword with a frown.

 

"But Alain-dono, you are not wearing a hat."

 

"Alain, did you have to deal with summer in the Ganma world?" Takeru asked.

 

"I don't even know what a summer is, I got it from this vine." Alain smiled at Takeru.

 

"Go have kinky eyebrow sex somewhere else," Onari insisted, raising his pencil threateningly.

 

"So how hot was it in the Ganma world?" Takeru asked Alain. "Just a rough estimate, you don't have to-"

 

"How hot was it up my asshole?" Alain asked with a curious grin. Akari kicked Takeru out of the fan spot.

 

"Your signif, your Hell Prince. I'm surprised how accurate that title has become."

 

It turned out Alain was less affected by heat than the others from living in literal hell. And Takeru helped him throw his first party that summer.

\--

 

Alain saying "What, bitch" to whoever said his name. This went on for 2 days or until Akari got fed up with it and explained the patriarchy and intersectional feminism to him.

 

After that he only used it on people who deserved his sass.

\--

 

Alain turning to whoever was next to him and saying "Wow" in a bored tone whenever they both watched something happen. In class, on the bus, in traffic, at the temple. Onari started egging him on by shouting "WOOOOOWWW!!!!!" much louder and it escalated into the penis game. Takeru ended that contest by promising Alain the real thing later on in bed.

\--

 

Alain took Makoto to a clothing store and brought him to the part between/underneath clothing rows. He was quite certain this would help find Makoto's father. After all, it helped another guy whose father was gone for ten years of his life.

 

He searched up and down every row, desperately calling out for Makoto's father, and walked home heartbroken with Makoto. The leather meme assured the takoyaki meme he was alright with thinking of Tenkuuji Ryuu as his father, but Alain was sobbing incoherently. He felt as though Vine and the world had betrayed him.

 

Makoto led him to a bench and sat next to him as he cried away his disappointment. He texted Takeru about it, and Alain cried himself to sleep snuggled into Takeru's arms. Takeru had rubbed circles into Alain's back, had kissed Alain, had stroked his hair gently, but nothing worked.

 

Finally he tried spooning Alain. In his Big Mood, Alain tucked his knees to his chest and became as smol as possible. Takeru curled up around him to wrap an arm around Alain's Soft tummy and tuck his chin at the nape of his neck.

 

"T-Takeru," Alain gasped, and relaxed into an exhausted sleep.

\--

 

_ "Don't tell your mother" _

_ "Kiss one another" _

_ "Die for each other" _

This vine is Blocked from Alain's laptop bc it reminds him of the third time Takeru died aka the first time he saw Takeru die.

 

Aka the time he realized just how much Takeru meant for him. He'd never considered how much Takeru was keeping from him just so that he wouldn't worry. He wanted to know more about Takeru and felt like he didn't know Takeru as much as Akari and Onari did.

 

But Takeru's face had haunted him that day. He lost count of how many times he'd seen it- the Ganmeiser strike, Takeru's surprised wail, the  _ 'pop' _ of his Eyecon bursting into seven pieces-

 

And the heart-wrenching scream that tore itself from his mouth as soon as Takeru faded away. He'd helped Makoto defeat the Ganmeisers, but then he crumpled by the spot Takeru had disappeared in defeat.

 

He still wakes up from nightmares sometimes, his heart beating and his eyes wide and terrified. He'll never tell Takeru what happened to him in those dreams, but he's sure Takeru could guess that they were about his own deaths. And if Takeru is already awake, he hugs Alain until he can go back to sleep, or until the sun rises. When Takeru isn't already awake, which is rare, Alain straddles him and cries into his shirt protectively. He then wakes up from the tears and comforts Alain.

\--

 

Alain trying to figure out how to make meme words appear in front of his face so he transforms into Necrom and draws a rune to the Ganma world and asks Akari to modify it so it can make floating words in front of his face too.

 

Then he gets confused when the words are all backwards but Akari explains that memes need to be read by everyone else. Then she tells him to look in the mirror if he wants to read the memes.

\--

 

Alain trying to get Takeru to do the upside down flip and then pin-to-the-wall romantically thing. He says "do it for the vine" and sulks on his phone when Takeru doesn't comply. But he doesn't stay mad for long. Takeru Promposes to him by saying "My love for you is….. Infinite" and showing him the Mugen Eyecon. They recreate the romantic Vine at prom to applause.

\--

 

Alain being in a group project with Takeru and some other person and they have to present to the rest of the class so at the end the professor asks whether there's anything else they'd like to say?

 

And Alain in his old Ganma uniform goes "My favorite color is black." Takeru facepalms and some of the class laughs. The Professor thinks it's a Ganma thing and for once, they're right. Alain sets up Skype, chats with his sister for a bit, and then has the class Skype his entire castle.

At the end, Alia asks if there's something they want to say, and the people all say "Black is my favorite color!" and strip to reveal the old black Royal Uniforms underneath. After class Alain is mobbed with bribes to go on vacation in the "Takoyaki World."

\--

  
Alain saying right before sex with Takeru, "Hit that like button if you think being haunted is….. kinda hot." Takeru facepalms and they spend the night cuddling instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment more Vines you want me to include and I'll add them later!


End file.
